Traveling Trade Guide
Trade basic rules * the player must be at least level 40 * the player must be appointed to be a trader or has an officer rank in the guild * there is a limited number of banknotes available per day. High guild Prosperity value allows a number of extra banknotes * there is a limit of 8 trades per day per character * if the banknote profit value exceeds a certain amount then the banknote must be traded in and therefore the trade finishes * the main goal for a trader is to spend the most gold of the banknote by buying the trading goods at proper time * it is not possible to use a mount or teleport / use city escort whilst on a trade run * the price of an item depends on the time of the buy / sell actions * the failure of the Bot Test determines the teleporting to the Prison and the lost of the banknote * basically, the player keeps around 20% of funds brought back to the city * the reward gold is stored in the Gold Cheque - it requires Active points to be cashed, 1 AP for 2 gold. Active points can be earned by taking part in events or by doing guild quests Commercial routes To enhance profits and begin Traveling Trading, a Guild City can set up a Commercial Route. To set up a Commercial Route, the guild leader must speak with Finance Officer Chien (147, 55) and select the option "Set commercial route". Setting a Commercial Route is a two-way action and will only be completed once both guilds add the route between them. Once a Commercial Route has been set up, a guild may then elect traders. The amount of traders a Guild can have is directly linked to the level of the guild. The maximum amount of commercial routes a guild can have is 4. If a guild reaches this limit and wants to set up a new commercial route, then that guild will have to cancel an existing route in order to create a new one. To do this, the guild leader must speak with Finance Officer Chien. As a basic rule, a trader must pass forth and back along the commercial route thru an overall number of minimum 12 maps (the cities Da Li, Luo Yang and Su Zhou are counted as maps too) to allow the full gold reward for the player and for the guild funds. The best commercial routes allow a trading time of 15 minutes per trade. There are 2 kind of commercial routes: * routes that pass thru cities, by example: South Yan - Luo Yang - Dun Huang - Wild Plains - Da Li - Werewolf Plain (6 maps * 2 = 12 maps). Trading on these commercial routes is pretty simple following the trading process of acquiring banknotes from Officer Chien in own guild's city, buy trading goods, taking them to another guild city to sell, buy goods from there, then return with these resources to sell and acquire profit by returning the banknotes * routes that not pass thru cities, by example: Werewolf Hill - Werewolf Plain - Stone Forest (3 maps * 4 = 12). The trading process on these routes is a bit more complicated It is possible that the overall number of maps to be 8, but in this case all rewards are lowered (by example: South Sea - Mt. Fire Rock - West Lake - Dragon Fountain) 4 maps * 2 = 8 Trading technique For trading on "short" routes (commercial routes that not pass thru main cities Da Li, Luo Yang or Su Zhou) requires that both guilds to research certain trading goods and traders to be learned how to trade Blue color Time to sell / buy in own guild city Red color Time to sell / buy in the other guild city Gray color Not used 1 The Present Value of the banknote: the initial then the current value of the banknote - this value changes according with the player's actions of buy and sell goods 2 The Full Balance value of the banknote: the minimum value of the gold returned from banknotes to finish the trade. It is an unchanged value no matter of the trader's actions and it depends only on the level of the trader 3 The Value Limit is the maximum allowed Present Value of the banknote. Returning now the banknote means full gold reward for trader and full funds reward for guild Warning: there are only 2 values inscribed on the banknote: Present Value (current balance) and Full Balance. The Value Limit is not inscribed on the banknote. These values have 2 functions: * if the Present Value is lower than the Full Balance then you can't return the banknote * if the Present Value is higher than the Full Balance then you can't buy goods anymore and you must return the banknote and therefore the trade finishes. If even it's higher but doesn't rich the Value Limit then trade can be done by returning the banknote, but all rewards are lowered. The full rewards (for both, trader and guild) from a trade is given once a trader has caused the Present Value of the banknote to exceed the Value Limit amount (see the table above for all these values) Research the items Any guild may have a maximum of 15 trading goods (3 goods belong to Bank 1 by default when guild city has been created and 12 more that can be researched later). Trading goods have different names depending on the location of the guild city. Bellow are the prices to buy all available trading goods by the Bank level and clock ticks (highest, medium and lowest prices).